The U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,099, granted Feb. 21, 1978, to Pelton et al, discloses a container that collects used oil from an internal combustion engine. The Pelton et al patented invention itself is directed to a specially designed adaptor through which the oil flows in both directions, to and from the container to and from the engine, without a disclosure of an assembly of lines including the container except for a diagrammatic scheme showing connection of this container to an internal combustion engine in a general manner. Other prior art teachings, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,256; 4,869,346; 4,884,660; 4,909,205; 5,074,379; 5,130,014; and 5,148,844, disclose apparata utilized in the flow of oil in lubricating systems.